Iron Man vs Hulk
by JBOYKINS1
Summary: When Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts start to have a romantic relationship behind Tony Stark's back things go a little extreme when he finds out. Tony is devastated and outraged and vows vengeance on Bruce. Bruce is ashamed of himself for betraying his friend but is not willing to stop seeing Pepper without a fight. The former best friends are conflicted into a epic showdown.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since I watched Thanks For Sharing and a fan made YouTube video I've this idea in my head**

* * *

Pepper Potts was trying on a red dress with no back, looking in the mirror, smiling. "Happy Anniversary to me." Pepper walked down to the lab, walking in lab, seeing her boyfriend Tony Stark working on a project. "Tony?"

Tony did not respond or even look up at Pepper instead he continued to work on his project.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled.

Tony finally looked up at his girlfriend, amazed. "Wow. You look amazing. Why do you have that on?"

Pepper frowned. "You don't remember."

"Remember what?" Tony asked. "Oh, Pepper. You know I'm not good with dates."

"You honestly don't know what today is?" Pepper asked, close to tears.

"Wednesday?" Tony guessed.

"It's our anniversary, you selfish bastard," Pepper yelled.

Pepper walked out, leaving.

"Jarvis, why didn't you remind me that today was my anniversary?" Tony asked.

 **JARVIS: I did Mr. Stark. I reminded all last week and the day before yesterday.**

"Oh,well," Tony responded. "I got find a way to make it up to her. And I just know the thing. Tell Pepper that I'll be back in a few days. Don't tell her that I'm planning anything for her."

 **JARVIS: Right away, Mr. Stark**

Tony walked out, leaving.

 **Sorry for the chapter being so short. The next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce walked in the tower, heading into the kitchen where he saw Pepper. "Hey, Pepper. Happy Anniversary."

"Thanks," Pepper told him. "At least someone remembered."

"Let me guess," Bruce told her. "Tony forgot?"

"Bingo," Pepper confirmed. "Too busy to notice me,"

"Oh I'm sorry," Bruce apologized. "I'm sure he had a reason."

"He had a reason, all right," Pepper told him. "To busy playing with his damn robots."

"It'll get better," Bruce told her.

"Yeah, right," Pepper doubted.

Bruce placed a hand on top of Pepper's. "It will. You are a beautiful, sophisticated, intelligent, and amazing woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And if Tony can't see that then he's a complete idiot."

Pepper smiled widely. "Thank you, Bruce."

"You're welcome," Bruce told her.

Bruce turned away, walking to the refrigerator, opening it.

Pepper took a moment and thought about what Bruce said. Ever since she met Bruce he had been there for her. He was the one who remembered her birthday. Her anniversary. Her favorite color. What she was allergic to. Her likes and dislikes. It was always Bruce. She then realized that it was him that she wanted be with. To be married to and have a family. And with the Extremis Serum still running through her veins it could happen. She and Tony have been dating for a long time and he never feel the way Bruce made her felt. She looked at Bruce and saw he was still looking inside the refrigerator. This was her chance and she wasn't about to miss it.

Bruce picked up a bottle of water and some fruit, closing the refrigerator door. Bruce turned around only to have Pepper's lips immediately smashed against his. Bruce quickly dropped the items in his hand and wrapped his arms around Pepper to keep his balance. Pepper deepened the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. Bruce found himself kissing back until he realized how awful this was. He was making out with his best friend's girlfriend. He immediately pulled away. "What are you doing, Pepper?"

"Kissing you," Pepper answered nonchalantly. "What's the matter? Did you not enjoy it?"

"No, no, no," Bruce quickly objected. "It was fantastic. Best kiss I ever had. But that's besides the point. The point is; you're Tony's girlfriend. And Tony is my best friend. This isn't right."

"Me and Tony are just not meant to be," Pepper told him. "We're just too different. But me and you. We connect. We're great together. Besides, you and Natasha weren't meant to be either. I mean, right after you guys broke up, she and Steve hooked up!"

"Okay, maybe you and I are compatible," Bruce told her. "But you still have talk to Tony."

"Great," Pepper told him. "But he's not coming until tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Bruce told her.

Bruce walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Pepper had a naughty idea to get the doctor's attention. She smiled, heading into her own bedroom, changing clothes. She covered herself and went to Bruce's room. She knocked on the door. After been granted access she entered his bedroom. "Sorry to bother you, Bruce. But can you help me, please?"

"Sure," Bruce answered. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing," Pepper told him.

"You can tell me," Bruce told her.

Pepper paused for a moment. "It's just that..." Pepper took off her bathrobe, throwing it down. She was now standing in very sexy lingerie. "I'm horny for a certain doctor with anger issues. "

Bruce stood there, staring at the beautiful woman in front of him. He was getting horny himself now. He felt a growth in his pants. He loved how Pepper's body was so perfect. Her breasts were the exact right size. Her ass was big and juicy. He took a moment before saying, "I'm horny for a certain woman who has a very nice body."

Pepper bent over, pretending to stretch, sticking her sexy ass in Bruce's face. "I just wish there was some way for us to help each other." She then began to squeeze and unsqueeze her ass cheeks. "Yep. I sure wish there was a way."

Bruce couldn't take it anymore. He smacked Pepper on her ass, causing it to jiggle. "I know a way." He grabbed Pepper's hips and began to grind against her. He knew what he was doing wasn't right. But come on. Pepper is just so sexy.

Pepper pulled away. "But what about Tony?"

"Oh, now you're worried about Tony?" Bruce asked. "Nevermind him. This about you and I."

"Okay, but if we're going to do this we should do it right," Pepper told him. "Clothes off."

Bruce quickly ripped off her panties and bra. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth. They began to tongue wrestle, trying to pin the other one down. Bruce squeezed her naked ass tight, playfully smacking it.

Pepper giggled. "A little eager, aren't you? Huh, big boy?" Pepper's skin glowed orange as she began to melt Bruce's shirt off of him. She then burned his belt to ash.

"I thought Tony had got you sorted out," Bruce told her.

"It was only temporary," Pepper told him. "I can handle your passion, now. I can carry your child inside me. Now don't mention Tony again. This is our moment."

Pepper then ripped off Bruce's boxers, causing his 11 inch cock to spring up like a jack in a box. "Wow, now I know why you're called a enormous green rage monster." Pepper then grabbed his member and began to jerk him off. "You have the biggest dick on the planet." She began to jerk him off even harder. "I want to taste it." Pepper got down on her knees, pulling her hair back. She licked her lips and put him in her mouth. She flicked her tongue all around his member.

Bruce ran his fingers through her hair, pushing her to take in more of him. He then picked her up and carried over to the bed. He then positioned them in a 69 position. He began to lick her out as Pepper continued to suck him. He gripped her ass as he began to thrust into her mouth. "You taste delectable."

Pepper stood, motioning for Bruce to sit up. "You mind if I go for a ride?" Bruce nodded, positioning his dick. She sat on it to make sure it went in. She began to bounce on it, each time harder than the last. "Pop your gamma radiation inside me!"

Bruce grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. He then licked her nipples before beginning to suck her breasts. Pepper moaned, glowing orange. Bruce then started to bite down on her precious nipples. He put his hands on her waist, pushing for her to bounce down on his dick harder. "Pepper, I'm going to.." Bruce exploded his sperm inside her.

Pepper was glowing more and more orange, moaning. "Oh yeah!" She continued to bounce on him until she felt her climax coming. "Oh I think going to.." She cummed all over her new boyfriend's dick.

They both stopped, staring into each other's eyes.

"Pepper Potts, I love you," Bruce told her.

"I love you too, Bruce Banner," Pepper replied.

They then shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Alright, please leave me a review. Tell me what you think. I ship Natasha and Steve. And after I watched "Thanks For Sharing" I began to ship Bruce and Pepper. Tell what I can to make it better.**


End file.
